


Loose

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent licks his lips, rolling his hips up against Damen's mouth, the words tickling at the tip of his tongue. It's an exercise in honesty and openness. Damen certainly deserves the praise, and Laurent swallows his pride, murmuring, "You're very good at this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose

"Damen..." The name comes on a soft whimper, slipping between trembling, kiss-swollen lips. Laurent is sprawled on his back on their shared bed, his fingers wound into Damen's hair, his bruise-littered thighs tight around the Akielon's shoulders. " _Damianos_..."

 

Smiling to himself, Damen gives a thoughtful hum, reveling in Laurent's responding gasp, pale, slender fingers tightening in dark curls, and Damen shivers, grinding his hips down against the fine linen sheets beneath them. He's been half-hard for ages, but he can't bring himself to care. Laurent is finally started to loosen up, and there's nothing in the world more important than that.

 

"You're..." Laurent licks his lips, rolling his hips up against Damen's mouth, the words tickling at the tip of his tongue. It's an exercise in honesty and openness. Damen certainly deserves the praise, and Laurent swallows his pride, murmuring, "You're very good at this."

 

Damen seems to appreciate the compliment, one corner of his full mouth lifting before he pulls off Laurent's cock to rasp out, "Lots of practice."

 

"With whom, I wonder?" Laurent hardly cares; It's a distraction tactic, and Damen knows it.

 

"Nikandros, mostly." It's the truth, and Damen seals it with a kiss to the flushed tip of Laurent's cock. It gives an enthusiastic twitch against his lips. "Did you know he was my first?"

 

Laurent absorbs the information remarkably well, simply saying, "I _will_ be your last."

 

It's nothing short of a command, and Damen fully intends to follow it. "Yes, Your Highness."

 

The glare that Laurent gives him for that never has the chance to form, his eyes instead fluttering shut, his head tipping back against the mass of pillows beneath him as Damen takes his cock into that hot, wet mouth once again. " _Oh…_ " It's half a sigh, "You are _magnificent_."

 

A chuckle rumbles through Damen's throat then, and Laurent hisses, his back arching clear off the bed, bowing beautifully, his head tossed back to expose the kiss-bruised expanse of his throat.

 

"Mmm, _Damen_..."

 

Another hum, and Laurent's fingers tighten even further in Damen's hair, his knuckles going white, a lovely contrast with the dark strands, manicured nails digging into Damen's scalp, gooseflesh prickling along the back of Damen's neck as his hair is tugged. He enjoys the roughness more than he should. The fact that Laurent is reacting in such a way at all…

 

For a brief moment, Damen flickers his gaze up to meet Laurent's, warm and encouraging, and a moan bubbles up through his chest when Laurent's hips buck urgently against him.

 

"Oh, that's _perfect_..." One of Laurent's hand slides free of Damen's hair, clutching at the pillow beside his head, using it as leverage to fuck his hips up into Damen's mouth. " _Just like that_..." A shiver tears through his chest when warm, calloused fingers slip down to tease at his still-stretched entrance, and the sound that rips past his lips is nearly a sob. "I love you so much..."

 

It's Damen's responding moan that sends Laurent flying over the edge, strong, dark hands pinning his hips down and swallowing down everything he has to give.

 

Laurent is still a shivering mess when Damen pulls off, leaning up to press a warm, salty kiss to his lips. "I love you, Laurent," the king of Akielos whispers against his lips, and before Laurent even has a chance to react, Damen is kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Laurent being the one to confess his feelings first! And, as sex seems to be the only thing that really loosens him up, well... :)
> 
> Also, the hints of Nikandros and Damen in the past... Damen said himself that he really admired Nik when they were young, yeah? Especially when he got to serve his two years at the Kingsmeet. I can definitely see Nik being Damen's first, or at least his first male partner, can't you?
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
